


The Dash In Between

by ecklainer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A class assignment leaves Blaine fearing the uncertain future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dash In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a history major, and I wanted to write something commemorating the JFK anniversary. School work didn’t let me get this out yesterday but here you go.

What started off as an assignment turned into gripping fear over Blaine’s mind. He didn’t hear the door close, too engulfed in what was on the tv screen. 

“Blaine I’m ho-”, Kurt started. His words were quickly cut off when he saw the state of his fiancé. Blaine was sitting on the couch, legs pulled up and arms wound tightly around them. His head was buried up to his eyes in the blanket he had wrapped himself in, focused on the tv.

“Hey are you ok?”

Blaine jumped, obviously startled by Kurt’s presence. It only took him a moment and he was up, clinging to Kurt like he hasn’t since the school shooting. Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s neck, arms winding around him and grabbing on to the back of his shirt trying to pull him in closer. Kurt was worried, he hasn’t seen him this upset since he moved here.

“B what’s going on? Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

He just nodded his head, staying silent with his face buried.

“Listen, baby, you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong for me to fix it.” He started to rub soothing circles into his back hoping to loosen whatever had gotten a hold of him and help him release the burden.

“Fifty years ago”, was all he muttered through his sobs.

Fifty years ago. What happened that long ago that has him this upset? 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to give me more than that. Come on let’s move back to the couch.”

Once they had arrived Kurt lay down pulling the boy on top of him, a position that Blaine uses to make Kurt feel safe. One hand wrapped around his shoulders pulling him in while the other run up and down his back.

“Now tell me what’s going on”, placing a kiss to soft curls underneath his chin.

Blaine took a deep breath and just let it all spill out.

“My American History professor told us to watch this documentary on John F. Kennedy if we wanted extra credit, and his wife, Jacqueline, was right next to him Kurt! She was covered in his blood! She wouldn’t take off her dress that had his blood caked on it! She was so distraught! She held her husband as he died! Kurt I couldn’t! What if it was you! I can’t lose you! That looked so horrible and the fact she was inches away from him when it happened! I can’t!”

Sobs wracked his body again and he shook with the force of them. Gripping tighter on to Kurt’s shirt beneath him, needing the reassurance that his fiancé was here with him and not lying somewhere, never to be seen by Blaine again. 

Kurt knew he was a very compassionate man but never did he expect a president’s death fifty years ago to take this kind of toll on him. He immediately tightened his hold on Blaine and pulled him further up his body. He grabbed his face with both hands to force his eyes on him. 

“Listen to me Blaine, you will never, ever, have to worry about that with me! Ok?”

Blaine just shook his head. “No, Kurt, you can’t promise me things you don’t have control over.”

He knew he was right. There was no way for him to know how he would leave this earth or who would be around. This world was a cruel place and it wasn’t going to get better anytime soon. Hell New York has been a target on many occasions of tragic events. 

He had to find someway of calming him down though.

“Blaine, what do people think about when they hear JFK?”

“He was assassinated!”

“Yes but that’s not all. What’s something else you hear?”

“Umm...he was president?”

“Right! That’s a pretty prestigious role don’t you think?”

Blaine just nodded slowly, not quite understanding where Kurt was getting at with this.

“What’s something else you think of about him?”

He must have caught on because he suddenly was spilling answers.

“He had an affair with Marilyn Monroe.”  
“He was the first Catholic president.”  
“He established the Peace Corps!”  
“He was a supporter of the arts!”  
“He was a good family man!”

“See, Blaine, despite the horrific death he endured that’s not what people remember him for! It’s how you live your life. I would like to think you and I would think of all the things we were to each other to help us get through anything like that. Does this help at all?”

He nodded slowly, still looking upset.

“It still doesn’t mean I want to experience that, but it helps knowing I have memories I can look back on.”

Kurt squeezed him tighter, letting a smile cross his face when the next “cheer Blaine up” idea came into his head.

“We have a few hours alone...want to go create some new memories?”

Blaine mulled it over, but not for long.

“It’s how you live your life right? Let’s go!”


End file.
